Titanium/Bulletproof
Titanium/Bulletproof is a mashup containing songs originally by David Guetta feat. Sia/La Roux. It was sung by New Directions in the second episode of the first season, Smack Down, they sang as their number for the annual McKinley-Dalton Glee Club Face Off. Lyrics McKenzie You shouted out. But I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud not saying much Jason Been there, done that, messed around. I'm having fun, don't put me down I'll never let you sweep me off my feet Jessica I'm burning bridges shore to shore. I break away from something more. I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap, Derek I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet You shoot me down, but I get up New Directions I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof. This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof Kendra Cut me down. But it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town and haunted love Drew Do, do, do, your dirty words. Come out to play when you are hurt. There are certain things that should be left unsaid Talia Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch. And life's too short for me to stop. Oh, baby, your time is running out Valerie Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm talking loud not saying much Daniel I won't let you turn around. And tell me now I'm much too proud. All you do is fill me up with doubt New Directions (Brock) I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof. (I am titanium) This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof. (I am titanium) This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof. (I am titanium) Aspen Stone-hard, machine gun. Firing at the ones who run. Stone-hard as bulletproof glass Dmitri This time...I'll be...bulletproof New Directions I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof. Melissa You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium New Directions This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof Brock You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium New Directions This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof Melissa You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium New Directions This time baby, I'll be, bulletproof Brock You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium New Directions I am titanium Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Category:Songs Sung By Aspen Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Brock Dowell Category:Songs Sung By Daniel Greatbach Category:Songs Sung By Derek Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Dmitri Blanchet Category:Songs Sung By Drew Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Jason Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Jessica Rimmons Category:Songs Sung By Kendra Suazo Category:Songs Sung By McKenzie Crawford Category:Songs Sung By Melissa Potter Category:Songs Sung By Talia Creston Category:Songs Sung By Valerie Kostas